Learning To Trust For The First Time Ever
by BreeOUAT
Summary: Sam's never had a good foster home- she became mute when she was just 3 years old due to child abuse. When Sam and Abby's foster father hurts Sam, Abby decides she has had enough. She takes Sam, her identical twin daughters and son. they go to a quaint little town. Set during and after Season 1 of Once Upon a Time, Charmed and H20. Cleo is a major character- Roland and Regina to
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

**Sam's Point of View**

Holly, Misty and I crouched in the corner of the basement. I was holding Declan, I was scared- I had dropped a plate and now I was in big trouble. I had to protect my nieces and nephew. When they were born, I made a promise that I'll always protect them no matter what. Any minute now, Peter was going to come down the stairs and hit me. I didn't trust anyone besides my foster sister, Abby and Holly and Misty. Holly, Misty and I don't talk anymore. She couldn't defend us this time- she was in school- whatever that was. Hey, I was only 5 years old. But I was smarter than some kids my age and I don't know why. I held baby Declan in my arms, he was Abby's son. Holly and Misty were 6 and were also Abby's kids. Declan was a month old.

I crouched even further as far as I could. With my werewolf hearing, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Peter had a baseball bat. I shivered. Sometimes, he's hit me or uses his belt on me or his baseball bat, I would be near death.

I looked at my nieces- they heard it too and had a scared look on their faces. I gently wrapped Declan in Abby's blue baby blanket and gently placed him in the washing basket, as we couldn't afford a baby stroller. We couldn't even afford clothes, including baby clothes, so we had to wrap Declan in our jumpers and baby blankets. Luckily, the state brought our clothes, but not Declan, Holly and Misty's clothes because the state didn't know the kids existed. Abby stole a pair of clothes for Holly and Misty and that's all they have. She also stole baby formula and nappies for Declan but that's nearly all gone too. I put the basket on the floor near The kids, They were older than me by a year. I told them to sit by their brother and put their blue shields up. They did. I think they get their shields from me.

"Where are you, worthless brats?" He said.

He sees Us sitting in the corner and He comes over, grabbing me like a ragdoll. He then starts to hit me repeatedly with his bat. I whimper with pain, the more I whimper the more he hurts me. Holly and Misty were looking at me, they were very frightened.

"This will teach you not to drop any plates," he screamed me.

He then held me down and carved my back with his knife. It was the most intense pain I had ever felt in my life. He has done it to Abby lots of times, and now it was my turn to feel pain.  
When I was 2, I was sold off to another family for money. It was with this family that I met Abby. We've now known each other and had been foster sisters for 4 years. Holly and Misty were 3 and Abby was 9.

###I don't say anything and when he goes to do it again, instinct told me to put my hands up so I did and he got thrown into a wall. I didn't know what that power was but it was pretty cool.

When he came to me again, I did it again. He looked at me. "You're not getting any dinner tonight," he said, before going up the stairs. I whimpered in pain- my arm was broken. It was healing fast so I knew that I would have more healing fractures.

With my werewolf hearing, I heard footsteps but I knew it wasn't Peter, because his scent smelled like beer and wine. It was Abby- I know because her scent was strawberries, Poppies and lilacs. Abby and I have the same last name- SWAN. We call Holly, Misty, and Declan Swan too. Abby, Holly and Misty were the only ones who was there for me- Abby acted like my surrogate mother. She was always there for me. She was a good mother. She was loving, caring and protected us. Abby hacked up her records- she had a gift with technology. She has a talent for computer hacking. Abby was the only one who knew I was a wolf- she was one too. Holly and Misty are too. Abby said it must be a Gene. Abby hacked up her records and looked up her history. Apparently, her mother was Emma Swan and she was my sister, making Abby my niece, Holly and Misty and Declan my great nieces and nephew. In my Once Upon A Time storybook that I've had since I was born, it has me as a baby and it has how I met Abby, Holly and Misty. It has everything that happens to us. It records everything that happens to us. It even has when Declan was born, Which was a month ago. I even had a pink quill. It draws me near it, but something tells me not to use it yet. We were all pretty close to each other. Like me, Holly and Misty had a baby blanket with their names written on it. Theirs was purple and mine was pink. We were family.

Abby, Holly and Misty had powers too.

Abby came over to us and gently took me into her arms, cradling me. I was in a lot of pain, but I was used to pain by now. We all were. Abby started to sing one of my favourite songs that she does to sooth Holly, Misty and I. It was from the Little Mermaid.

It calmed me down and I rested my head on her shoulder. Holly and Misty came over and Abby put her arms around us, protectively.

Abby had taught us sign language and that's all we ever speak because Holly, Misty and I are too scared to speak. I had become mute when I was 2. Misty and Holly were 3 when they stopped talking and Abby talked, but only if she had to. I built walls and barriers around myself.

Misty, Holly and I had never been to school, but Abby would read to us every night.

Abby, Holly, Misty and I have the power of teleportation which is pretty cool.

I saw Abby hurting herself one night with a razor and now I do it, but she doesn't know that I'd seen her do it or that I do it and I'm not telling her- it would only worry her. I don't know what it is, but it helps to release my pain.

Abby looked at us.

 **Abby's Point of View**

I looked at Sammy- that's her nickname that I gave her when she was 2, Mist- that's her nickname and Hol, that's my other daughters nickname. We had to get out of here- I had to keep my daughters, newborn son and baby sister safe. I call Sam my baby sister even though she was my Aunty. For their sake and mine. I consider Sam my third daughter. I have maternal instincts towards her. I had had enough of the constant abuse that we had from Peter. It was time for us to escape this hellhole.

Peter got a random man to come in 9 months ago and he raped me- that's how I got pregnant. The father's name should Thomas. I hope I never see him again. Sam's got raped a few times too.

"We have to get out of here." "Sam, can you pack your clothes in your backpack while I pack my clothes." "Where running away," I told her and she nods her head and starts to pack her few clothes in her pink backpack. She only had a denim jacket, t shirt that had flowers on it, a blue jacket, red t shirt, jeans, pink barn jacket that I stole for her, light blue barn jacket that I also stole, purple jeans, pyjamas that were white with pink bears on it and it also had a pink collar and buttons , purple barn jacket and her white pyjamas that had a pink collar and pink giraffes and horses on it and her pink shirt. She put on her white t shirt that had blue stripes on it, purple barn jacket, blue jeans, red beanie and her white sneakers with pink shoelaces. She only had a few pairs of clothes like me. Next and lastly, she put in her toy giraffe that I stole for her along with her storybook and pink quill. Then she zipped up her backpack and gently put it over her shoulders. She flinched. Her broken arm was still bothering her. I had also stole twin giraffes- the same giraffe for Holly and Misty.

After I had packed my clothes and the remaining baby formula, and nappies, I put on my grey jumper that had a hoodie and red jumper and sneakers and I went over to Declan and picked him up. I wrapped him up in my baby blanket and grey jacket. I put on the blue booties that I also stole for him. I tracked my mum down in Boston, but I had a vision that she would go to Maine so that's where we're going. I want to get to know my mother and great- Aunty Ruby aka Red Riding Hood. Sam, Holly and Misty wanted to meet her too. Holly and Misty wanted too as well as meeting their grandmother.

Taking Sam's hand with my free hand, and with my daughters taking Sam's other hand, we teleported outside and we all turned invisible. I went into Sam's thoughts with the power that we had. I think it's called telepathy.

"SAM, I NEED YOU'RE HELP!" "I CAN'T PHASE INTO MY WOLF FORM BECAUSE I NEED TO HOLD DECLAN SO CAN YOU PHASE WITH HOLLY AND MISTY. I WILL GET ON YOUR BACK."

Sam nodded her head and started to tremble, transforming into her pure white wolf form. She knelt down on the ground in front of me and I threaded my fingers through her fur and sat on her back. I held onto Declan before my daughter's transformed into their wolf forms too. My wolf colour was Grey, Holly's was brown, and Misty's was black. I wonder what colour Declan would be if he got the gene too.

Sam, Holly and Misty began to run and the feeling was awesome- their speed was exhilarating- Declan loved it. He had his tiny hands up in the air. He giggled. I could tell the running was hurting Sam, but we had no choice. They ran for miles not stopping at all until we pass a sign that said Storybrooke on it. We see the woods and I told Sam to go into the woods and stop. Holly and Misty followed Sam with me on her back. Sam stopped and I hopped off her, holding Declan tightly in my arms. The instant I was on solid ground again, I was wobbly. I would've fallen if Sam hadn't of twisted around. I ended up on her stomach.

Sam just didn't know how to get out of her wolf form and neither did Holly or Misty so I teleported them to an abandoned building. We went in and i sat down with them. They fell asleep straight away. I had to take off Sam's backpack that I had with me. I put it beside her. I didn't want to wake Sammy up, but I had to so I could give her her medication. She takes it for her epilepsy, asthma, high anxiety, ADHD, generalised anxiety disorder, separation anxiety disorder, and panic anxiety disorder. And Autism. Sam has sleep problems because of her PTSD. I took out her drugs as well as her Antidepressants, anti anxiety medication, and SSRI Antidepressants. She also takes Buspirone. She hates her medication and tries to avoid it, but I'll know if she hasn't taken them. She doesn't like to be separated from me. I woke her up and gave her her medications from a water bottle that I had in my bag, how did I do that?" "Well, I gently pushed them down her throat, before gently laying her down. I then took off my backpack and unzipped it. I took out Declan's bottle and baby formula which I had to replace tomorrow. When Dekki- that's his nickname was finished, he fell fast asleep. Since I had nothing for him to sleep in, I slept with him beside me. I crawled and slept beside Sam.

Sam, Holly, Misty and I woke up with our stomachs rumbling. We needed food and Sam needed her medication. I gave her my water bottle and gave her her pills to take. She took them. I counted them just to make sure that she took them all and she did. Sam looked at Holly, Misty and I and magically conjured up some fruit loops in four bowls with spoons and we dug in. They watched me feed Declan and after that Sam signed asking if she could go for a walk and I said that was all right but only for an hour.

Before she left, I gently grabbed her hand and turned her around so she was facing me.

"Sam, remember, that we need to be discreet- that means be careful, okay. "Social Services or the police could be after us." "Remember, I mean it, Sammy," I told her. She nodded her head and left the building. She had her backpack on and was wearing the same shirt from yesterday, jeans, beanie, her pink and white shoes and purple barn jacket. Sam kissed us all. By now, Sam, Holly and Misty were back to their human forms, but they don't know how it happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Henry

Sam, Holly, Misty and I woke up with our stomachs rumbling. We needed food and Sam needed her medication. I gave her my water bottle and gave her her pills to take. She took them. I counted them just to make sure that she took them all and she did. Sam looked at Holly, Misty and I and magically conjured up some fruit loops in four bowls with spoons and we dug in. They watched me feed Declan and after that Sam signed asking if she could go for a walk and I said that was all right but only for an hour.

Before she left, I gently grabbed her hand and turned her around so she was facing me.

"Sam, remember, that we need to be discreet- that means be careful, okay. "Social Services or the police could be after us." "Remember, I mean it, Sammy," I told her. She nodded her head and left the building. She had her backpack on and was wearing the same shirt from yesterday, jeans, beanie, her pink and white shoes and purple barn jacket. Sam kissed us all. By now, Sam, Holly and Misty were back to their human forms, but they don't know how it happened.

Sam's Point of View

I start to walk down the streets of Storybrooke not really knowing where I was headed. I was terrified of men, woman too but mostly man. I must have been in my bubble of thought because next thing I know I've bumped into a woman. I looked up. The woman had black hair and was wearing a business suit.

"Hey, watch where you're going, kid," the woman told me and I nodded. Her face softened when she saw me. I hurried off. I walked through the streets and before I know it, I see that I'm at a playground near a beach. The playground was old and was built from wood. There was a swing near it too. I sat in it. I've never been in a swing before. The castle, yes I'm calling it that looked like it could fall down and there was a step to get up. I hopped off the swing and climbed up the step. I sat on a bridge that connects the three turrets and gently took my backpack from my back. My arm and back were killing me. I unzipped it and got out my Once Upon A Time storybook and flipped it open. It already had Abby, Holly, Misty, Declan and I coming to Storybrooke and me bumping into the woman. Abby and I were best friends as well as foster sisters' but I considered her my mom. She's the only one who's there for me besides Holly and Misty. I flipped the pages to where it had me coming to Peters home for the first time" he was my foster father as well as Abby's. Abby comforted me and looked after me from that day on. She took me in as a daughter even though she had twins. My storybook was brown with gold patterns around the front. In the centre of the book, the title Once Upon A Time was written in golden letters. On the back, it has a golden emblem.

"Hey," Who are you," a voice said behind me. I jumped and winched in pain as my arm was painful. I looked up to a boy in a black and white shirt, blue jacket and blue jeans.

Henry's Point of View

I brought my birth mother Emma Swan to Storybrooke last night and in half an hour, I am meeting her at Granny's Diner. I walked up to my castle and saw a little girl of about 5 years old, sitting on the bridge that connected the three turrets.  
Someone had discovered my special place.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked the girl. The kid looked surprisingly like Emma. I wonder if they're related?"

The kid looked at me, but didn't say anything. It's like she had walls around herself. Her face showed no emotion and I wondered why that was?" I wanted to ask her, but it was none of my business. I didn't know the child. She didn't seem scared of me though. I decided to try a language that I learned from a book that my teacher Mary Margaret gave me when I asked if I could learn it- it was sign language. I signed to her, asking what her name was and to my surprise she signed back. She said her name was Sam and that she has a foster sister called Abby, and that Abby had kids. 2 identical twins, Holly and Misty and a son called Declan and that they were living together. I asked her where they were living and Sam's face clouded over. "Can't say," she signed to me. "Abby will not be impressed that I disobeyed her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," I signed back to her. Sam then said that she, Abby, Holly, Misty and Declan live in an abandoned building. That it was only temporary until Abby got a job somewhere. I asked how old she was and Sam said 13.

I looked down and noticed that Sam had a book and I looked closer to see that it was the same as mine, except hers was thicker. It Said Once Upon A Time on it like mine. Sam noticed me looking at it and gave it to me to look at. I opened it to see that hers was a little different from mine- hers was about her life. I looked at the page of a men hurting Sam. He hit her repeatedly and then carved her back. "Poor Sam, no wonder why she wasn't speaking. She then signed to me saying that she stopped talking at the age of 2. Se said she was scared to speak and told me not to say anything- I promised her I wouldn't.  
She looked at me before signing that my mother Emma was Sam's older sister and Abby's mother. I looked through the beginning of Sam's book and saw that Sam came to this world in a cloud of purple smoke. I came to a part in the book where Abby hacked up her records, finding out that Emma Swan was her mother. In the book, it says that Emma was Sam's older sister, making Abby's kids my cousins and Sam's nieces and Nephews.

I looked at her.

"You're Emma's sister," I told Sam and Sam nods her head. "And Abby's mother is Emma. And Abby is you're foster sister and Abby has daughters, making Emma a grandmother. Wow," he said whistling.

Sam signed, saying that she's been signing since she was 2.

"Do you want to come with me for lunch at Granny's," I signed to her. She nodded her hand with her palm, she signed yes. I smiled.

"There you are," someone called out and Sam and I turned to see who it was. Sam Seemed to know who it was.

Abby's Point of View

I was getting worried- Sam has been gone for more then an hour so I picked up Declan before taking Holly's hand in mine. Misty took Holly's hand and we set off towards the beach. I could feel Sam's Essence so I know we were pretty close to her.

Don't ask me how I could sense Sam's essence, I just could. I can't explain it.

We continue to walk until we see Sam sitting on a bridge that connected the three turrets together. Sam was at a wooden playground, but she wasn't alone- there was a boy of about 10 sitting next to her. They were communicating with each other through sign language. "Wow!" The boy knew sign language. Sam said that she's been signing since she was 2 and that's when I knew that we could trust this boy. That Sam, Holly, Misty and I would be really good friends and that Sam would have another best friend. Holly and Misty wanted to go over and I let them. They ran over to Sam and wrapped their arms arms around her.

They both turned around to face us when I spoke. I climbed up the steps and looked at her sternly.

"Sam, you were supposed to be back by now, but I'm glad you've met you're very first friend," I told her.

I turned to the boy. "My name is Abby, and the two kids near you who are hugging Sam are my daughters, Holly and Misty. Holly and Misty waved hello to him.

"My name is Henry," the boy said, turning to me. We smiled warmly at each other.

"Sam told me about you guys," Henry told me. He turned to Declan, pinching his cheeks. "Ahhh, he's so cute." Declan giggled.

Sam looked at me. "Can we go with Henry to Granny's, I'm hungry," Sam signed to me and I said yes. Then the five of us climbed down the steps. I held onto Declan.

As we were walking, Sam, Holly, Misty and I heard someone crying and the next thing we knew, Sam took off, running towards the sound. Henry and I called Sam's name, but she didn't listen to us. I sighed before we ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Roland and Imprinting

Sam's Point of View

I heard crying and I was compelled by an invisible string. Suddenly, I knew that someone was in trouble, so I teleported that person the the abandoned building that we were living in and I this anxious urge to run to the abandoned building, felt this strange, weird pulling feeling, so I took off running towards the abandoned building. I ran in, and saw a boy in a blue barn jacket. He looked at me with wide brown eyes' scared.

I heard footsteps and Abby calling my name, but I couldn't respond. I just stared into the little boys brown eyes.  
My whole life changed forever when I looked into his eyes. I didn't know what happened and I couldn't stop it from happening- it just happened.

I felt a heat go through me, but it wasn't burning me. My world shifted and I felt the weird pull quickly latch around both myself and this little boy like a vice. Everything that was important to me... My love for Emma, Abby, Holly, Misty, Declan and now Henry, and my new or permanent home in Storybrooke, my name, my self... all of it disconnected from me, SNIP, SNIP, SNIP, SNIP- and floated up into space. But I wasn't left drifting because a new string held me where I was. All the strings holding me to this very earth- this very ground became weak and snapped, but a million other ones attached themselves, platinum strings as strong as steel cables.

The steel cables connected me to this boy, so I knew I couldn't leave him. In fact a million steel cables tied me to him.

I could now see how the universe swirled around this one point. I had never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but to me, now it was plain. My whole world seemed to begin and end with him. Nothing else mattered or existed. I still loved Emma, Abby, Holly, Misty! Declan and Henry, but they were no longer my whole world. He was.

He was my light, my world. His name spins through my mind. ROLAND. ROLAND. ROLAND. ROLAND. ROLAND.

Nothing will ever harm him, if they try, I will personally kill anyone who tries to harm him with my bare hands. I've had enough of that in my lifetime thank you very much.

I'm entranced with him, with those brown coloured eyes and brown coloured hair. I walked away, but was surprised by the pull. It wasn't letting me go anywhere. I wasn't even aware of the fact that Abby was calling my name. I couldn't pull away from this boy.

Time stopped and my whole world just stopped spinning around me. Roland was growing. I felt the gravity move- it no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

IT WAS THE LITTLE BOY BESIDE ME WITH BROWN EYES AND BROWN HAIR.

Everything was secondary to me now- no longer Abby, Holly, Misty, Declan and Henry. IT WAS ROLAND. HE WAS MINE AND NOBODY ELSES.

My whole centre shifted.

All of the strings holding me to this very earth- this very ground became weak and snapped, but a million other ones attached themselves, platinum strings as strong as steel cables. A million steel cables tied me to Roland. He was the very centre of my of my universe. My whole focus was on him. I was compelled to be by his side. I somehow knew, and don't ask me how, but to this very day, I became whatever he wanted me to be, whether that was to be a friend, a lover or simply someone to be there for him. You would be anything, do anything for him.

He was my only reason for living. I could now cope with my life because he was now in it. I could chase away my demons and shadows. I don't know what I did, but it didn't matter to me. I'll be by his side forever. "You know what?" I wasn't even scared of my own shadows anymore. I could try to move on. I had to be strong for both myself and Roland. Nothing was gonna get past us- EVER. I'll try not to. It wasn't a promise, but I'll try.

My whole world now revolved around him- he was my shining glory and armor. When I got older, I wanted him to look up to me.

Whatever happens, I know that I couldn't be separated from him- I mean if Social Services tried to take him away from me. If anyone's tries to take him away from me, they can kiss my white, furry ass, cause that's what they'd get. My furry bum in their faces. When I say that, I mean me in my wolf form.

I was riveted by him, and everything around me became a blur of greens and browns. My brain shut down and this time, I felt a gravitational pull- whatever that was. Hey, I'm only a kid. Anyway, the gravitational pull was drawing me closer to him, wanting to be near him. I felt the urge to protect this young, innocent, heavenly being.

I was tied to Roland and the way I was tied to him made my own reactions secondary, somehow I knew what it was; my first reflex was always to give him whatever he wanted or needed and I felt that I was unconditionally bound to him for the rest of my life. Nothing mattered or existed. Nothing mattered more then him. I'll be the best, kindest big sister any kids ever had. There isn't a toddler on the planet that will be more carefully looked after then this little boy would. When he's older and needs a friend, I'll be more understanding, trustworthy, and reliable then anyone else he knows. He's my whole world now, the very centre of my universe. I love him as a older sister should. I'll be the perfect platonic playmate and protector. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did- it was like lnstinct. I now knew what I did- It was called imprinting. Oh, no, I imprinted on a 3 year old. Boy, was Abs- that her nickname going to be mad at me. I didn't want her to, but she just had to live with it. She'll get used to it.

Because HE WAS MINE. WE BELONGED TOGETHER.

Roland jumped into my arms and I smiled. By now, the others were in the background.

With my mind, and I think he can hear me through the imprint magic, I told him that this wasn't going to hurt him, I just wanted to mark him so that nobody takes him from- meaning Alphas.

He nodded his head so I took a deep breath and shifted into my wolf form. I then sat down and lifted up my front paw, gently lifting up his shirt, touching his flesh/stomach. I pressed my nails into the flesh of his stomach. I dug deeper, drawing blood, then I did what every Alpha probably would do, I took all that I was- and threw it at him. He was now part of Abby, Holly, Misty, Declan and I's small pack. I think Abby was the Alpha. I wanted to mark him- don't tell me how, but I wanted to so that every male we might come across knew he was mine- okay, now I guess you could say that I'm being territorial. I don't mind. He was mine and mine only. I felt safe in my wolf form and it felt good when Roland threaded his fingers through my fluffy, soft fur. I purred. I wanted to stay like this way forever, but I knew I couldn't. I knew that sooner or later, someone would see me & probably call Animal Control and Abby telling me to transform so I stepped away from Roland and that was painful. I then transformed into myself again and Roland ran over, hugging me. I smiled again, picking him up. He put his arms around me. My whole world now spun around Roland. "Sammy, Roland said.

"Sammy!" Abby and Henry were calling my name- but my attention was now on Roland- I now had an attention span when it came to Roland. Abby clicked her fingers in front of my face, but I didn't even blink- I couldn't tear my eyes away from Roland. It was like love at first sight- I knew he'd be my True Love one day- whatever that was.

Abby must have read my thoughts, because the next thing I knew, Declan was in Henry's arms and Roland was ripped away from me. I growled. He was mine. Abby gently slapped me. "Snap out of it," she said. I looked where Roland was. Holly had him and he was struggling in her arms to reach me, but her grip tightened so he couldn't go anywhere. He whimpered. When my attention was on Roland, Abby gently pushed me away from him. I continued staring at Roland. He was squirming now, his hands open as he called out to me.

"Sammy!" He cried out. "Sammy!"

I so badly wanted to go back to him and take away his pain- it was tearing me apart.

Another shove and I stumbled out of the building. I was surprised by this action, but I was too focused on Roland, who was crying inside to even take notice properly.

Roland's crying reached at a hysterical level and I tried to get out of Abby's grip that she had on me, but she wouldn't let me. She held onto me.

"What happened?" Abby asked me. "You just took off running towards the abandoned building where you see a child- what did I tell you about being discreet?" She gently touched my hair. "We have to be careful."

I was barely listening- my attention was on Roland's crying. I wish Abby would let me go. I had to go to him. I couldn't see him, could only hear him crying for me. "Hello, earth to Sammy!" Abby said. Abby looked into my eyes, forcing me to look at her. She gently turned my head towards hers.

"I asked you what happened?" "You keep staring at that little boy like a lovesick child- a lovesick puppy," Abby told me, so I showed her what happened with my mind. When I felt someone was in danger, I teleported that person to the building. I felt this strange pull and decided to run towards the building where I sent the person- Roland, to feeling another pull, then me looking into Roland's eyes. I then knew that I had to protect him at all costs.

Then my whole world spun around Roland. Abby looked at me weirdly- she didn't know what that meant. I mean, how could she?" I haven't even heard the word imprinting before either.

"Huh!" Abby said, confused. I sighed and signed to her, explaining to her what it was. I signed that if anyone tries to take me away from Roland, meaning Social Services, they can kiss my white, furry ass goodbye and Abby looked at, trying to be serious, trying to contain it, but she couldn't, she was laughing her head off. She had to hold her stomach because she was laughing so hard. Abby then let me go and I ran back into the building where I could see that Roland's crying had gotten worse. Misty was looking Roland. I couldn't focus on anything other then that. Misty must have found a colouring book and had found crayons that I had conjured up earlier. She kept looking at Roland, annoyed that he was interrupting her colouring time. Roland's cries were getting heartbreakingly louder. He turned his head, seeing me. The instant he saw me, he went from hysterics to soft whimpers.

"Sammy, I want Sammy," Roland called out and I longed to hold him, to comfort him and it overwhelmed me to see him like this. It was buried deep within me. I could feel the pain that he was feeling, because he was in pain. I grabbed my baby blanket from the table and hid my face in it.

Abby came in, saw my face in my baby blanket and looked at Holly. "It's okay, Hol, you can put him down. Holly nodded and gently set Roland on the ground. Roland instantly ran over to me and jumped into my arms. Roland laughed, making me laugh too. In my mind, Roland said he was hungry and I nodded and signed to Abby telling her that we were hungry. Abby nodded and the six of us made our way to Granny's Diner. Abby was now holding Declan. I looked at Sam and noticed that she had grabbed her pink baby blanket. Roland was holding it for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Ruby

Henry's Point of View

Sam, Roland, Abby, Holly, Misty wait for me while I snuck into Babies Galore and stole a packet of nappies, a baby bottle and a few baby formulas. Sam was good at stealing, but I made her stay with the group. Then I left the shop without anyone seeing me. We then enter the diner and sit at a booth where we see Ruby walk over to us. Ruby looked at Sam, Roland, Abby, Holly, Misty and Declan, who was in Abby's arms.

"Hi, Ruby," I said. I turned to Abby, Sam, Roland, Holly and Declan. "These are my new friends, Sam, Abby, Roland, Holly and Misty. The baby in Abby's ams is her son, Declan- her son. He's one month old. Holly and Misty are Abby's twin identical daughters. They're 6 and Sam is 5. Abby is 13 and Roland is 3.

Abby got up. "Hi, as you now know, I'm Abby and you are my grand Aunty through you're brother, Charming, who is my grandfather through my mother Emma Swan." "Henry is my half brother and Sam is my Aunty. "You're Sam's Aunty too." I'm sorry, this is a lot to take in, but I thought you might want to know that." "Please don't tell, Emma, she doesn't know yet- I want to get to know her first."

Ruby blinked, clearly in shock and as I was about to sit down, Ruby grabbed my hand stopping me.

"How did you k... Know?" "I mean, how did you find out about you're family's history.

Abby looked at Ruby. "I hacked up my records and knew we had to come here." "Sam is my foster sister." Holly, Misty and I have known her for 4 years." I consider her my third daughter and Holly, Misty, Declan and I love her with all our hearts." "She's our valuable family member."

"I can see that she is by the way you talk about her," Ruby told Abby.

Sam smiled at Ruby and gets up. She faces Ruby. She waves hello and Ruby smiles and waves back.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing you should know- Sam is mute, she only communicates through sign language," Abby told Ruby. "She's had a bad childhood and I'm hoping that by coming to Storybrooke, Sam will have a better childhood." "That includes Holly and Misty." Abby looked at Sam, Roland, Holly and Misty."It's just us six," she told Ruby.

Sam's Point of View

We sit at a booth where a young woman with brown hair that had red streaks and green coloured eyes. She also had a red hair and. Henry said hi to that woman who was apparently called Ruby. Henry introduced Abby, Roland, Holly, Misty and Declan to us and said that she's Abby's grand Aunty through Ruby's brother, Charming. "You're Sam's Aunty too." I see that Ruby's face is full of shock." Way to go, Abs.

I smiled when Abby told Ruby that She, Holly, Misty and Declan love me with all they're hearts.

Ruby looked at us. "You don't have to worry about being on you're own any longer, because you six are staying here at the Inn with me and Granny. "You can stay for as long as you want." She looked at Abby. "My grandmother, I call her Granny and everybody else does too." "You're my great niece, Holly, Misty and Declan are my great-great niece and nephew and you Sam," she said, turning to me are my niece and adoptive sister in law." "Emma, who is you're older sister is my niece and adoptive sister in law too." Granny is your adoptive grandmother in law." She is also Misty, Holly and Declan's great- great grandmother in law." She turned back to Abby. "Granny is you're great grandmother in law."

I signed, asking if we could call Ruby Aunty Ruby and Abby asked Aunty Ruby, who nods her head. "I would be honoured if you did."

I got up out of the booth and stood in front of Aunty Ruby, and yes, I'm calling her my aunt. I held out my baby blanket and Aunty Ruby looked at Abby and Henry. "She wants you to look at her baby blanket," Abby told her.

Aunty Ruby smiled and turned to look at me. She touched and my baby blanket. Her eyes lost their cloudiness.  
Henry saw and gasps. He comes over to us. "Y... You aren't cursed anymore."

Aunty Ruby smiled. "No, I'm not anymore, it was Sam's baby blanket that brought my memories back." "Thank you, Sam."

Aunty Ruby went into the kitchen, coming out with menus. "Now' what can I get for 7?" Aunty Ruby asked us. "On the house."

"Really," Henry and Abby said as Holly, Misty and I signed it.

"Yes, really." "I meant it," Aunty Ruby told us and I think I'll nickname Aunty Ruby Rubes.

Abby's Point of View

Ruby asks us what we wanted and that it was on the hose. I looked at Henry, Sam, Roland, Holly and Misty.

"What do you you five want?" I asked them.

Henry looked at Ruby. "Can I have a hot chocolate, burger and fries, please," he asked. Aunty Ruby nodded and wrote it on the order pad. Holly signed, saying she wanted a steak burger and fries with a hot chocolate too. I told Aunty Ruby who wrote it down,  
Misty wanted a cheese burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake- she likes that sometimes, Sam wanted the same as Misty, but with a hot chocolate and I got steak, fries and a hot chocolate too.

While the orders were being made, Aunty Ruby told us to follow her and I left Henry and Roland with Declan as we followed Aunty Ruby out of the diner and into an Inn that was called Granny's Inn where we go into a bedroom that's probably Aunty Ruby's room. Aunty Ruby locked the so no one could hear her.

Aunty Ruby turned to us. "There's things you guys have to know- first of all, my names Red, not Ruby, and other then you, Henry, Roland and Declan, and Emma, everyone in this town are fairytale characters who were cursed by The Evil Queen, who is Henry's adoptive mother." "Her name is Regina Mills." "She sent us here so we wouldn't get our happy endings- Regina wanted to get revenge on her Step daughter' Snow White, who is my best friend." "I miss her." "As you already know, Sam, Emma Swan is you're older sister and Abby's mother." "Snow White and my brother Charming put their daughter- through a magical wardrobe so she can break the curse- I already know now that that was my niece, Emma Swan and you four being here confirms it." "She's here in Storybrooke' you know," Ruby told us. "We Do have an advantage- Regina or her sisters don't know about you four exists." "You magically appeared 19 years later to this world." We nodded, smiling. Sam got off her backpack and showed Aunty Ruby her storybook, who flipped through it.

"Wow!" "This book is the same as Henry's," Aunty Ruby told us. "Come on, we'd better go back to the diner, otherwise you're food will get cold."

We nodded and followed Aunty Ruby back to the diner. Our food was already there and she left us to eat in peace. I read Sam's mind and she was relieved to get back to Roland- as every step she takes away from him is physically painful.

As we were eating, a woman with blonde hair, green eyes and light complexion skin came into the diner. She was wearing a red jacket, jeans, red shirt and black leather lace up boots. Sam, Holly and Misty and Roland were looking as well. Declan waved his arms about. She looked like Sam and I. I think shes my mother and Sam's older sister. If I was correct, she's be Emma Swan.

Henry's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the woman. He ran over to her, hugging her, before taking her hand and leading her over to us. I've never had a Christmas tree before, because Peter would hit us if we tried- we couldn't even sing carols. But I would buy them a secret present. Sam, Holly, Misty and Declan have never seen one before in their lives.

Henry and the woman came over to us and Sam, Holly and Misty waved hello. Roland smiled, saying hello too.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Emma Swan

Henry's Point of View

Sam, Roland, Abby, Holly, Misty wait for me while I snuck into Babies Galore and stole a packet of nappies, a baby bottle and a few baby formulas. Sam was good at stealing, but I made her stay with the group. Then I left the shop without anyone seeing me. We then enter the diner and sit at a booth where we see Ruby walk over to us. Ruby looked at Sam, Roland, Abby, Holly, Misty and Declan, who was in Abby's arms.

"Hi, Ruby," I said. I turned to Abby, Sam, Roland, Holly and Declan. "These are my new friends, Sam, Abby, Roland, Holly and Misty. The baby in Abby's ams is her son, Declan- her son. He's one month old. Holly and Misty are Abby's twin identical daughters. They're 6 and Sam is 5. Abby is 13 and Roland is 3.

Abby got up. "Hi, as you now know, I'm Abby and you are my grand Aunty through you're brother, Charming, who is my grandfather through my mother Emma Swan." "Henry is my half brother and Sam is my Aunty. "You're Sam's Aunty too." I'm sorry, this is a lot to take in, but I thought you might want to know that." "Please don't tell, Emma, she doesn't know yet- I want to get to know her first."

Ruby blinked, clearly in shock and as I was about to sit down, Ruby grabbed my hand stopping me.

"How did you k... Know?" "I mean, how did you find out about you're family's history.

Abby looked at Ruby. "I hacked up my records and knew we had to come here." "Sam is my foster sister." Holly, Misty and I have known her for 4 years." I consider her my third daughter and Holly, Misty, Declan and I love her with all our hearts." "She's our valuable family member."

"I can see that she is by the way you talk about her," Ruby told Abby.

Sam smiled at Ruby and gets up. She faces Ruby. She waves hello and Ruby smiles and waves back.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing you should know- Sam is mute, she only communicates through sign language," Abby told Ruby. "She's had a bad childhood and I'm hoping that by coming to Storybrooke, Sam will have a better childhood." "That includes Holly and Misty." Abby looked at Sam, Roland, Holly and Misty."It's just us six," she told Ruby.

Sam's Point of View

We sit at a booth where a young woman with brown hair that had red streaks and green coloured eyes. She also had a red hair and. Henry said hi to that woman who was apparently called Ruby. Henry introduced Abby, Roland, Holly, Misty and Declan to us and said that she's Abby's grand Aunty through Ruby's brother, Charming. "You're Sam's Aunty too." I see that Ruby's face is full of shock." Way to go, Abs.

I smiled when Abby told Ruby that She, Holly, Misty and Declan love me with all they're hearts.

Ruby looked at us. "You don't have to worry about being on you're own any longer, because you six are staying here at the Inn with me and Granny. "You can stay for as long as you want." She looked at Abby. "My grandmother, I call her Granny and everybody else does too." "You're my great niece, Holly, Misty and Declan are my great-great niece and nephew and you Sam," she said, turning to me are my niece and adoptive sister in law." "Emma, who is you're older sister is my niece and adoptive sister in law too." Granny is your adoptive grandmother in law." She is also Misty, Holly and Declan's great- great grandmother in law." She turned back to Abby. "Granny is you're great grandmother in law."

I signed, asking if we could call Ruby Aunty Ruby and Abby asked Aunty Ruby, who nods her head. "I would be honoured if you did."

I got up out of the booth and stood in front of Aunty Ruby, and yes, I'm calling her my aunt. I held out my baby blanket and Aunty Ruby looked at Abby and Henry. "She wants you to look at her baby blanket," Abby told her.

Aunty Ruby smiled and turned to look at me. She touched and my baby blanket. Her eyes lost their cloudiness.  
Henry saw and gasps. He comes over to us. "Y... You aren't cursed anymore."

Aunty Ruby smiled. "No, I'm not anymore, it was Sam's baby blanket that brought my memories back." "Thank you, Sam."

Aunty Ruby went into the kitchen, coming out with menus. "Now' what can I get for 7?" Aunty Ruby asked us. "On the house."

"Really," Henry and Abby said as Holly, Misty and I signed it.

"Yes, really." "I meant it," Aunty Ruby told us and I think I'll nickname Aunty Ruby Rubes.

Abby's Point of View

Ruby asks us what we wanted and that it was on the hose. I looked at Henry, Sam, Roland, Holly and Misty.

"What do you you five want?" I asked them.

Henry looked at Ruby. "Can I have a hot chocolate, burger and fries, please," he asked. Aunty Ruby nodded and wrote it on the order pad. Holly signed, saying she wanted a steak burger and fries with a hot chocolate too. I told Aunty Ruby who wrote it down,  
Misty wanted a cheese burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake- she likes that sometimes, Sam wanted the same as Misty, but with a hot chocolate and I got steak, fries and a hot chocolate too.

While the orders were being made, Aunty Ruby told us to follow her and I left Henry and Roland with Declan as we followed Aunty Ruby out of the diner and into an Inn that was called Granny's Inn where we go into a bedroom that's probably Aunty Ruby's room. Aunty Ruby locked the so no one could hear her.

Aunty Ruby turned to us. "There's things you guys have to know- first of all, my names Red, not Ruby, and other then you, Henry, Roland and Declan, and Emma, everyone in this town are fairytale characters who were cursed by The Evil Queen, who is Henry's adoptive mother." "Her name is Regina Mills." "She sent us here so we wouldn't get our happy endings- Regina wanted to get revenge on her Step daughter' Snow White, who is my best friend." "I miss her." "As you already know, Sam, Emma Swan is you're older sister and Abby's mother." "Snow White and my brother Charming put their daughter- through a magical wardrobe so she can break the curse- I already know now that that was my niece, Emma Swan and you four being here confirms it." "She's here in Storybrooke' you know," Ruby told us. "We Do have an advantage- Regina or her sisters don't know about you four exists." "You magically appeared 19 years later to this world." We nodded, smiling. Sam got off her backpack and showed Aunty Ruby her storybook, who flipped through it.

"Wow!" "This book is the same as Henry's," Aunty Ruby told us. "Come on, we'd better go back to the diner, otherwise you're food will get cold."

We nodded and followed Aunty Ruby back to the diner. Our food was already there and she left us to eat in peace. I read Sam's mind and she was relieved to get back to Roland- as every step she takes away from him is physically painful.

As we were eating, a woman with blonde hair, green eyes and light complexion skin came into the diner. She was wearing a red jacket, jeans, red shirt and black leather lace up boots. Sam, Holly and Misty and Roland were looking as well. Declan waved his arms about. She looked like Sam and I. I think shes my mother and Sam's older sister. If I was correct, she's be Emma Swan.

Henry's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the woman. He ran over to her, hugging her, before taking her hand and leading her over to us. I've never had a Christmas tree before, because Peter would hit us if we tried- we couldn't even sing carols. But I would buy them a secret present. Sam, Holly, Misty and Declan have never seen one before in their lives.

Henry and the woman came over to us and Sam, Holly and Misty waved hello. Roland smiled, saying hello too.


	6. Chapter 6: Becoming the Author

Holly's Point of View

She smiled at us. "Hello, you five must be Henry's new friends." "My name is Emma and I'm new to this town too."

Was was looking forward to meeting my grandmother- Misty was too.

I signed saying my name was Holly and that I had a twin called Misty and a brother called Declan.

She looked blankly at me and mum had to tell her what I was saying.

Mum looked at me before looking at Emma. "Sorry, but my children and foster sister only speak through sign language."

Emma nodded, saying she understood, but I knew she was lying- she'd never heard of sign language before- that was the advantage of being able to tell if people were lying- mum, Sam, and Misty have it too." Must be a family trait.

Henry had to go to school tomorrow, whatever that was.

Emma looked at the five of us. "You five like having Henry as you're friends, huh."

The five of us nodded. Mummy didn't want us to tell Emma that she's Misty, Declan and I's grandmother. Or that she's Sam's older sister- Emma doesn't even know Aunty Sam exist. Mummy said she'd be in shock and that she wants us to get to know her first.

Emma sat down next to Aunty Sam and mummy. She ordered a hot chocolate too- hmmm, must be another family trait.

Emma said that she loves Storybrooke so far and asked us where we were living?"

I signed to her, saying that we were living with Ruby, who was  
our Aunty. Mum told Emma we were living with our Aunty Ruby.

Emma smiled at us, before looking at Ruby "It's nice to know that that the  
kids have somewhere to stay  
and that you're they're Aunty. "It's nice to know they have family  
who love and care  
for them," Emma told her.

"Thank you," Aunty Ruby told Emma. Aunty Ruby looked at Misty and I. She put her arms around Misty and I. "I'm thinking of adopting the twins."

Emma looked at Misty and I. "Who's your birth mother?" I signed saying our birth mother was  
Abby. I pointed to mum.

Emma turned to mum. "Whoa!" "You're a little young to have kids." "How old are you?"

Mum told Emma she was 13 and Emma looked shocked. "I have to talk to you for a few minutes," she told mum and mum nodded, getting up out of the booth and following Emma outside.

 **Emma's Point of View**

I took Abby outside where I looked at her. "Thirteen is a little bit too young to have children, who's their father?" I asked her. She and Sam looked a lot like me with blonde hair and green coloured eyes. Abby looked like me when I was her age and Sam could have been my twin- she was a mirror image of me. Sam and Abby had a dusting of freckles on their noses and one on the right side of their faces. It's good to know that Sam, Abby, Holly, Misty and Declan had Ruby.

I had a baby girl before Henry and like him, I gave her up for adoption. That was nine years ago- as I was only 15. Abby reminded me a lot of her. I then had a son- Henry 4 years later. I gave them up so that they could have their best chance of life- I was too young and wasn't ready to be a mother. When I had my daughter, I was still in foster care, and my foster parents made me give her up.

Abby looked at me. "I had my daughters six years ago, my foster father, Peter raped me, thankfully they look nothing like him, they only have his blue eyes." "Social Services don't know that Holly, Misty and Declan exists.""I don't ever want to see him again, the same goes for the man who also raped me, 1 month ago when I became pregnant with Declan.

"I don't ever want to see him again, the same goes for the man who also raped me 1 month ago when I became pregnant with Declan." "Peter has also raped Sam too, but not my daughters." "I wouldn't let him.""I'm sorry this has happened to you," I told Abby.

"I'm sorry his has happened to you," I told Abby. I shook my head. "Poor Sam, no wonder why she doesn't speak." "Sam's had to deal with a lot of trauma, you all have." "I wondered why Sam didn't speak." "You might have have to teach me sign language one day."

Abby nodded. "I will." "I'll also teach Aunty Ruby too." "And anyone else."

I nodded. "How did you learn the language?" I asked Abby.

"Through the Internet," I told her. "I've got something to tell you, but not until you're ready to hear it," I told her.

As we turned to go back into the diner, I called out to Abby.

"You look like me, are you my daughter."

That sentence stopped Abby in her tracks. Abby turned back to Emma.

"Yes, you're correct." "You're my mother."

I stared at my daughter, my suspicions were correct- Abby was my daughter." "Whoa, wait a minute, that would mean that Abby's kids are my grandchildren. I'm too young to be a grandmother! But that's life. I'll just make sure that Abby, Sam, Holly and Misty never get hurt ever again.

"I'll make sure you, and Sam never go into foster care ever again," I told Abby as we walked back into the diner.

Abby walked over to the booth and sat back down again while I went up to Ruby who was in the kitchen. She began to talk to talk to Sam, Roland, Henry, Holly and Misty.

Ruby turned to me. "Thank you for for taking in the kids and my daughter. "You didn't have to do that." "Um, can you look after Abby until I'm ready to get custody of her." "It's just a shock for me- I'm not used to kids- like Henry, I gave up Abby so that she could have her best chance of life, and judging by what she just told me, she didn't have a good life- none of them did." "Poor kids." "This time, I'm going to make sure she gets just that." "I'm not ready to call you Aunt Ruby yet."

I walked back to the table. "I see you five like hot cocoa with cinnamon in it like me and Henry," I told them.

 **Ruby's Point of View**

I watched as Emma walked back to the booth. So she figured out that Abby was her daughter, smart girl. She would've been shocked to learn she had two granddaughters and a grandson. However, she didn't know that Sam was her baby sister, and as hard as it was going to be, I was going to respect Abby's wishes by not telling Emma. I imagine it would be hard for Henry to to keep such a big secret. I've decided that I'm going to adopt Abby's twin daughters- my nieces, making them my own kids. And when Abby's old enough in 6 years, they'll have two mothers. I wanted the twins to have an education, Abby's told me they haven't been to school before. I'm going to foster Sam and Roland. I wasn't about to let Social Services take them back into more foster homes. I looked at Roland. I don't know his background, but at some time, I could tell he was properly cared for. He had black boots, cream coloured jeans, and a red, dark blue, grey, light blue checkered t- shirt. He had brown coloured hair and brown eyes. Sam was staring at him like she was blind, seeing the sun for the very first time- I think it was called Imprinting, but I thought it was a myth- obviously not. He and Sam would be True Loves one day. I think they would be great kids.


End file.
